


the royal court (of minivans and pta meetings)

by sapphicirene



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, gahyeon is their kid, side sudong but literally just mentioned, side wenrene because i wanted to, singji as married pta moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicirene/pseuds/sapphicirene
Summary: siyeon and minji are running late to a pta meeting, again. minji is trying her best to impress the rest of the pta board, which seems impossible when they're never on time.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	the royal court (of minivans and pta meetings)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if this is like incredibly niche or not bc a lot of it is based on my own experiences being dragged to these meetings as a kid but LOL... pls enjoy!!

Minji taps the steering wheel impatiently, letting out an exhausted sigh as she checks her watch. 6:05, the meeting would have started by now. She screws her eyes shut and lays her forehead on the wheel, doing her best to control her breathing.

She had warned her wife to be ready this time, because Minji had a budget presentation to give, and Siyeon was responsible for handing out the surveys at the end of the parent teacher association meeting. As usual, Siyeon seems to be running late. Minji’s used to it of course, it just means she gets to practice the deep breathing exercises she had seen on her Facebook feed earlier.

Minji bangs her head lightly on the wheel, and one of her hands reaches down for the horn, laying on it for a solid few seconds. She straightens in the seat of their Honda Odyssey, blinking slowly when she sees the front door open and Siyeon racing out of it with the surveys barely contained in her hands. Minji rolls her eyes, assuming that Siyeon hadn’t seen the folder of neatly arranged and stapled surveys Minji had left out for her earlier. Siyeon slams the door hastily, juggling her keys as she locks the door, and when she gets in view of the car’s front seat, she smiles widely at her wife.

Minji can’t stay mad for long, even if she knows Siyeon’s abusing her cute smile.

Siyeon opens the passenger door and practically jumps in the car.

“Drive, Minji, drive!” She urges, trying to avoid the nagging she knows is imminent.

Minji just shakes her head. “Babe, you really didn’t see the folder I left on the counter?”

She shifts the car into reverse, and puts her arm over the back of the passenger seat, where Siyeon leans into her space.

“No…” She says quietly, her fingers moving to pinch the veins on the back of her wife’s hand.

The corners of Minji’s lips quirk up at the sensation.

“Alright, well next time just bring those, honey.” Minji says, returning her hands to the wheel and focusing on the road.

Minji drives carefully, not letting her anxiety about being late affect her composure. She looks over at Siyeon briefly, who is rifling through the papers carefully, trying to organize them. Minji immediately noticed the way her eyebrows were furrowed together as she looked around the passenger seat and in the console.

“You have everything, Si?” Minji asks, though she has a creeping suspicion she knows the answer.

Siyeon looks over at her bashfully, a forced smile on her face.

“Well, I forgot the pens-” 

Minji sighs, and shuts her eyes in frustration.

“-but it’s no big deal, I know Yoohyeon has a bunch in her classroom.” Siyeon finishes.

“Yes, I know, but I just feel bad!” Minji says. 

“Why? She still owes me for all the times I bought her alcohol in college.” Siyeon says, and Minji can hear the smile in her voice.

Minji laughs at that, and glances over briefly at her wife to give her a wide-eyed nod.

“Oh I’m sure she does.” She pauses to give a pointed and scolding look at her wife. “But, that doesn’t mean you should be irresponsible!”

Siyeon gasps. “Baby, I am NOT irresponsible!”

“Si, of the three meetings this year, we have not been to ONE on time.”

Siyeon turns down the radio and turns to face Minji, frowning.

“So what!”

“So I’m the _treasurer_ and you’re one of the secretaries! We kissed so much ass last year to get these positions and we should at least be at the meetings on time.”

“Hey, not all of it is my fault.” Siyeon says. “You act like we weren’t making out on the couch-”

Minji averts her gaze on the road to give Siyeon a heated glare, but her wife only laughs when she sees how red her cheeks are.

“Ji….” Siyeon trails off. “You know I’m right.”

“The other times were on you though! Like today, why were you late?” Minji says, her voice shaky from the lingering embarrassment.

Siyeon scoffs. “Always my fault, huh?” Her tone is accusatory, but Minji can tell she’s teasing.

“That’s what I said.” Minji quips.

Siyeon laughs and swats her on the arm.

“Okay, well. Don’t get mad, but before we left Bora was showing me something she saw on Amazon and then we were talking about how we wanna make a little waterpark in the backyard for all the kids. Like a sprinkler and a waterslide, maybe a bounce house.”

Minji’s heart feels like it catches in her throat at the thought of Siyeon wanting to make Gahyeon’s childhood so special. Siyeon had a way with that, making people feel special. Minji knows from years and years of experience.

“Aww Si, that’s really cute, but did you make sure she knows Gahyeon’s bedtime is 8 today? She’s the most forgetful babysitter in the whole world, I really think a tablet taped to a mannequin would do a better job.”

Siyeon lets out one loud laugh at the comment.

“But she does it for free so we can’t complain.” Minji hums and nods before Siyeon continues talking, “I knew you wouldn’t be mad at me, though.”

Minji sighs. “Oh, I’m still mad.” Minji assures her. “I’m changing the bank account password when we get home. I don’t trust you and Bora together.” Minji teases.

“It’s okay, when you change the password to ‘ilovesiyeon’ I’ll guess it instantly and then I’ll order you something nice.” Siyeon quips back, leaning over the console to kiss Minji’s temple.

Minji smiles brightly at her.

  
“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Ji.”

…

It’s 6:25 by the time they both enter the school cafeteria, offering awkward smiles as they walk to the executive board’s table at the front of the room. The president, Joohyun, casts her signature catty glare at them as they sit down. Her wife, Seungwan, sits on the other side of her and offers a bright smile as she waves to Siyeon and Minji. Seungwan gives Joohyun a withering look before returning her glance back to the papers in front of her, and her wife’s face softens instantly.

The last two people on the executive board were Handong and Yubin, who quickly got close to Minji and Siyeon, because they shared a few mutual friends in Bora and Yoohyeon. They all were teachers at the school, and had all bonded over boozy wine nights at Siyeon and Minji’s place. The only member of the board they hadn’t cracked yet was Joohyun, though Minji and Siyeon were determined. Seungwan seemed nice enough, she was always praising their daughter’s artwork, and Siyeon warmed up to her instantly because of it. Minji was very eager to learn more about Joohyun, who she could tell was very headstrong and focused, but also entirely devoted to her family. Minji admires that.

Minji takes out her laptop and flicks through her presentation slides quickly, mumbling under her breath to practice. Siyeon chats with Seungwan quietly, and Minji smirks as she notices Joohyun clear her throat in an attempt to return their attention to the meeting, which they ignore.

“Are you ready, Minji?” Joohyun says suddenly.

Minji stands up and smiles at her. “Yep! I am.”

She walks over to the podium and connects her laptop to the projector, where her extremely detailed and painstakingly-edited powerpoint is displayed behind the executive board desk.

“Good evening, everyone! I’ll try to keep this as short and simple as possible so we can get to the lemonade and cookies, okay?”

She looks out at the few tables filled with parents, and as her eyes glance over the board table, she sees Siyeon shooting her a thumbs up. She smiles for a brief second before returning to her presentation.

“So, we have a few fundraisers coming up and the goals are all here,” Minji says, gesturing to the chart on the screen. “Pretty simple stuff. Basically, we’re trying to raise this all by the end of the year so these funds can funnel back into the art program or into something we can decide at a later date. For now though, I’ll just remind you all to fill out the surveys Siyeon is gonna hand out, and make sure your kids bring home their paperwork too! Thanks for your time!” Minji says, shooting a bright smile to the small crowd before returning to her seat.

She scoots in her chair and rearranges her things, doing her best to pay attention to what Handong is talking about, though it’s a little hard to focus with Siyeon’s wandering hands. Her wife’s hand settles on her thigh, squeezing it as if to congratulate her. Minji looks over at her to give her a grateful smile before she hears Joohyun concluding the meeting, which is Siyeon’s cue to leave and hand out the surveys.

Siyeon stands suddenly and speedwalks over to where Yoohyeon is sitting at one of the side tables, speaking quickly to ask for pens, Minji assumes. Minji laughs when she sees Yoohyeon roll her eyes and storm out of the room, leaving Siyeon to awkwardly stand around until she returns. Minji pulls out her phone under the desk and types her a quick message.

“ _You okay over there?”_

Siyeon pats around at her pockets looking for her phone, and gives Minji a concerned look before opening the message. She looks up from her phone and narrows her eyes at Minji.

“ _Real funny. I’ll remember this when you ask for a shoulder rub later.”_

Minji’s hand moves to cover her mouth in shock. Siyeon wouldn’t _dare_ threaten her massages. She puts her phone away and glares at her wife and points her index and middle fingers at herself and then at Siyeon, a warning she’s all too used to using.

Thankfully, Yoohyeon returns before Siyeon can respond, and her wife gets tied up talking to the taller blonde for a few minutes, so Minji decides to chat with the other members of the executive board. She walks over to where they’re standing, the topic of discussion seeming to be about one of the new teachers.

“She seems really sweet! I’m sure the music program is gonna be a lot better now.” Seungwan says brightly from where she clings to Joohyun’s side.

The PTA president just nods.

“Yeah, anything was an improvement from that fossil of a man.” Handong groans, rolling her eyes at the mere mention.

Minji laughs with the rest of the group, they all had been waiting for the rather unenthused music teacher to retire for a few years now.

“What was her name again? The new teacher?” Yubin asks once the laughter dies out.

“Roseanne Park, I think.” Joohyun says, and her even tone is a stark difference from the rest of the group’s playfulness.

Minji nods. “I’m gonna invite her to the next get-together me and Si have. Apparently Siyeon and Bora were talking about making a little waterpark for the kids.”

Handong blushes furiously at the mention of her girlfriend, it was widely known that they had been pining after each other for years but had only recently made it official. Minji nudges Handong’s side when she notices the tint on her cheeks.

“So cute! I remember when me and Si were like that…”

Every pair of eyes in the circle is trained on her.

“You guys are still like that.” Joohyun deadpans.

Minji laughs and shrugs, eager to divert the conversation as she feels the heat rise to her cheeks.

“Joohyun, are you and Seungwan gonna bring Yerim this time?” Minji says sweetly.

The PTA president shoots a shocked glance at her wife. Minji had always invited them, of course, but they had always ducked out last minute or come up with an excuse. Minji is entirely too eager to be friends with Joohyun, she can tell that they’d be close if she gave it a chance.

“We’d love to! When are you guys planning it?” Seungwan says.

Joohyun visibly shrinks but doesn’t say anything. Minji smiles a bit when she notices the rosy tint on her cheeks.

“I’ll let you know! Siyeon and Bora are in their own world sometimes, so I’ll have to see what they’re thinking first, but I think the kids will love it!”

Seungwan nods enthusiastically and Joohyun shoots her a shy but genuine smile. She’ll take it.

The conversation switches to actual PTA topics for a bit, and Minji gets chills when she feels Siyeon’s hand settle on her waist, pulling her closer as she joins the conversation. Minji looks at her and smiles, and when Siyeon smiles back, everything stops for a second. She loves the life they’ve made together, the house they bought, their beautiful daughter, and even the way they bicker on the way to these _stupid_ meetings.

“Alright, I think we have to go.” Siyeon says, “Thanks so much guys, see you next month!” 

Minji elbows her in the side.

“OH! I mean, whenever me and Bora get around to planning that little get-together.”

Minji and Siyeon make their final goodbyes and walk back to the car, where Siyeon offers to drive home. Minji is thankful, because she’s entirely exhausted.

Siyeon clicks the buckle of her seatbelt in and turns to look at Minji. 

“You looked really hot doing that presentation, baby.” 

Minji laughs and slaps Siyeon’s arm.

“Thanks, babe. I know I’ve said it recently but I love your hair blonde. Super sexy.” Minji says, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

Siyeon smiles shyly at her and plays with the ends of her hair.

“Really?”

Minji leans in to give her a soft kiss, one that they both melt into.

“Of course, you’re so beautiful, Si.”

Siyeon blushes and averts eye contact, her fingers drumming on the wheel nervously.

“You hungry?” Minji continues.

“A little.” Siyeon admits.

“You wanna stop at McDonald’s on the way home?”

Siyeon laughs loudly and reaches over to pet the side of Minji’s head.

“You know I’d never say no to that. Can you do me a favor and call Bora and ask if she and Gahyeon want anything? She threw a massive fit last time, remember?”

“How could I forget? Holy shit, our eight-year-old daughter was less upset than she was.”

They laugh at the memory of coming back to their babysitter and their daughter donning matching pouts because they had come back empty-handed.

Siyeon pulls out of the parking lot and Minji takes out her phone to call Bora, who doesn’t pick up the first two times she calls. Bora finally picks up and answers the call with a groan.

“What?” Her voice is raspy, and it sounds like she just woke up.

“Were you asleep?” Minji says, her voice betraying her exasperation.

There’s a second of silence from the other end, where Minji can hear a quick shuffling of feet and the unmistakable noise of the TV turning off.

“No. What do you want?”

“Bora, what is Gahyeon doing right now? Quickly.”

Minji puts the phone on speaker so that Siyeon can hear what’s going on, and Minji mutes them for a brief moment. It’s clear that Bora forgets to mute herself, and Minji and Siyeon laugh uncontrollably when they hear a loud pounding of feet followed by Bora wheezing for air, entirely unaware she can still be heard.

“You good in here, kid?” Bora says, her voice strained.

“Yeah, why? My moms yelling at you again?” Gahyeon says, clearly unenthused.

Minji decides to unmute now, and she and Siyeon are nearly in tears with how hard they’re laughing. 

“You didn’t actually mute yourself, genius.” Minji says through laughs.

“Fuck.” Bora says.

“HEY!” Siyeon says, “Watch your language.”

“It’s okay, mommy, you know I won’t say it.” Gahyeon says loud enough for them to hear.

Minji and Siyeon laugh. “We’re raising her so well…” Minji muses contentedly. “And thank god, Bora, because you’re a terrible influence.”

Bora grumbles under her breath, but by now she knows better than to argue. She doesn’t have any kids of her own, but all of her friends are teachers so she’s used to being around children all the time. Not enough to hold her tongue though, evidently.

“We’re gonna stop at McDonald’s, what do you guys want?” Siyeon asks.

Minji’s free hand moves to her wife’s thigh, where she rubs her thumb lovingly. 

“OOH! You know my order Si.” Bora says excitedly, “Gahyeon what do you want from McDonald’s?”

They wait to get an answer, though both of Gahyeon’s moms have a pretty good idea what she wants already.

“And some chicken nuggets for the little twerp.” Bora adds.

Minji rolls her eyes.

“Alright, we’ll be home in a bit. Please behave.” Minji says. “I’m talking to you, Bora.”

“Oh you little-” Bora gets out, before Minji hangs up on her prematurely.

Siyeon barks out a rough laugh.

“She’s gonna kick your ass.”

“Not with you there to protect me!” Minji quips.

Siyeon nods and hums in agreement. “Yeah, I guess that’s true. We really have quite the handful with those two, huh?”

“Nothing we can’t handle, Si. All things considered, we have it pretty good.”

“I was only teasing, baby. I know we do.” 

They’re at a stoplight, and Siyeon takes the opportunity to lean over and kiss Minji. She tastes like the lemonade from the meeting, and Minji has to stifle a giggle once she realizes it. 

“You’re the best, Ji.” Siyeon finishes.

“So are you, baby. The love of my life and my favorite co-mom.”

Siyeon laughs and directs her attention back to the road.

“Always and forever, Minji.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! and thanks for all of the love on my super long jibo fic (which is totally not a plug to go read that already if you havent btw :p) hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
